Vampires, Dragons, and CSIs oh my!
by Old-Soul-Rock-n-Roll
Summary: A cross-over of CSI and the Night Watch series, there's also a little bit of Hell Girl. Bekki and Mouk are two regular Dark Others, and the CSIs have surprising results for them.
1. Chapter 1

Long Blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, freckles, a sweet smile

**A/N: My first CSI Science Fiction ever so please be nice and no flames! Also BTW, this is a combo of the Night Watch series (if you don't understand some of the terms look it up) and CSI, also some Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl).**

**Warnings: possible Yaoi (don't like don't read) and lots of violence**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hell Girl, CSI, or the Night Watch series… T-T**

_Long Blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, freckles, and a sweet smile._

_Gone._

_Shattered._

_Mezzi was not there and never would be again._

_New Image._

_Shaggy short brown hair._

_Bleached_

_VERY GOOD_

_Shoulder length brown hair_

_Natural_

_Good_

_Shoulder length blonde hair_

_Natural_

_Bad_

_Short curly grey hair_

_Natural_

_Good_

_Short brown hair_

_Natural_

_Good_

_Big brown hair_

_Natural_

_Undecided_

_Short black hair_

_Natural_

_VERY GOOD_

_Short black hair_

_Sharpie_

_VERY BAD_

_**CSI**_

The one thing Rebecca did not like about her clairvoyance was that she didn't know if good meant on her side, or a potential light one.

"Yo Bekki! Come down from planet day dream!" I snapped back to reality.

"New people." I replied with a grim expression.

"Dang it and I thought we were going to get some shut eye around here!"

"It's Las Vegas, Mouk," I said in a matter of fact tone, "Did you really think that you would get to sleep?"

"Not with a certain vampire dragging me to parties all night…" implied Mouk.

"Ha-ha point taken." I responded dryly. "By the way I've finished that project…"

"The one that will let you visit your customers during the day?" he seemed surprised, I remained placid.

"I've got to maintain the reputation as Jigoku Shoujo, so yes. I've learned astral projection." I sounded too proud for my liking. Being known as Hell Girl was not something to be proud of. "Oh and Mouk…?" now I sounded unsure. This must of caught his attention cause it's very seldom for me to sound that way.

"Yeah?" I grinned,

"You're gonna fall in looooove!" He twitched and whispered something about evil ESP. The truth was that I didn't want to worry him with what was really on my mind. We would be found out, and someone might betray us.

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"Nick, Warrick, you guys have a 4-19 in Henderson. Catherine, Sara there's a hobo at the strip with your name on it. Greg, you're with me." Grissom said giving Greg a look that said _this is really important_. Given their assignments the team left and Greg was about to go with them, but got pulled back by Grissom.

"What is it boss?"

"Greg… Come to my office I don't want to be overheard." This was definitely going over Greg's head, as he couldn't possibly imagine what Grissom was going to talk about. Maybe it was about Sara! He could just imagine it. _'Greg, how do you charm the ladies so?' 'Oh Grissom, it's all in the smile'._ "Greg?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry Grissom it's all in the smile."

"What are you talking about?" _Oops…_

"Uh… what are _you_ talking about?" Grissom was now thoroughly confused so he decided to ignore his colleague's strange behavior.

"I understand that… you've been in contact with… vampires." Greg was immediately caught of guard and only managed to say in his shocked state.

"Uh no way… ha-ha G-Grissom so f-f-f-funny…" Then he fainted only to wake to the awful smell of smelling salts.

"Greg, I was serious back there. But don't worry; I have as well. You see this next case is a favor for the government. A vampire and an unknown creature (possibly a wer-lupus) have been spotted attacking humans. The FBI has the press under control and the government is working on the public but we need to get started right away." Greg blinked; it was a lot of information to take in at once. And there was one thing he was uneasy about.

"What are they going to do the vampire once we get them?" Greg asked in a shaky voice. His mom, his dad, all killed by-

"Don't worry Greg, they'll be rational. Give him a fair trial." Grissom reassured seeing the younger man's concern for the species.

"And if guilty."

"Jail can't hold vampires…" Greg was almost in tears.

"So what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means Greg." Said Grissom gently.

"So-so they're just gonna kill somebody instead of send them to jail? Death is worse than life imprisonment. It's not fair. It's not just. It's not right, morally! Plus, they can't help themselves!"

"Greg, I can see this is a sensitive subject for you but-."

"Sensitive subject! Grissom, it's an _impulse_. They can't help it! They're NOT evil! It-it's like a drinking or drug problem! But not as much their choice. Do you think they chose to be vampires? Huh? No! It's a chain reaction. One vampire bites a human because they're dying and need blood, human-turned-vampire bites someone else for the same reason and so on!"

"Greg!" Grissom took a firmer note in his voice this time, "Get a hold of yourself. Murder is murder. And even though some are not evil, none of them are innocent. If vampires are so like humans than there has to be some that are bad, and are for murder. This could be one of those types." Greg couldn't argue, what Grissom said made sense. Plus he had the possibility of loosing his job.

"You're right… I'm sorry that was out of line." Greg looked tired, Grissom could tell. Which, all in all, was a bad sign not just because it was good to be well rested, but also because this case was going to take a lot of time and energy.

"It's fine Greg, go home and get some sleep, prepare for tomorrow night."

"But you just said…"

"You wont be much help when you're tired, get some sleep." Greg smiled.

"Thanks… oh and Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know… about my contact… with vampires…?"

"I just know that you encountered one in your childhood, and your grandma saved you. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Uh no, that's it."

"Alright, call me if you need anything. If Ecklie calls you have the 24 hour flu." Grissom said quite seriously, Greg laughed.

"Okay see ya Griss!"


	2. Chapter 2

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

"Anything new yet?" inquired Mouk, just like he'd been doing for the past nine hours. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

"No! And I'm not going to if you don't let me focus!"

"Are you sure you don't want a picture?"

"If I did I could get it myself. I've plenty."

"I know, I know, I'm just trying to help here."

"Fine. Please, just go into your room so I can focus on getting a vision seeing the details of our meeting." I said, completely and utterly exasperated. Mouk seemed to sense this was my last straw so he silently agreed and left me alone. I sighed and sat down cross-legged on my bed. I closed my eyes and hesitantly felt under my pillow until my fingertips felt the glossy surface of a photograph.

"Mezzi…" It was automatically triggered. My vision immediately changed through the gloom, and the person in the picture looked even more angelic than before. "Oculus Res Futurae!" I was zooming through space and time, watching as the air turned to wind… A small breeze went whizzing past, feeling like a thousand bees stinging. But I was used to that. I saw me and Mouk, and a bulky dude with short brown hair. He seemed to have a Texas accent and was becoming very distressed. _"Ma'am, your prints are on the car! You've obviously been drinking as your pupils are dilated. But still, give me a straight answer!"_ Then I heard myself giggle and say, 'I'm not drunk, smart one. And yes, okay fine I was at the car dealers and he showed me some cars, big deal!' "_At one in the morning?_" 'I like early mornings, it's not a crime (I've memorized the constitution.).' "_Fine, but what dealer would be up at that time?"_ He has me there… 'Why don't you ask him?' Ha-ha, me and my sass. 'Yo Mouk these gentlemen want to know something.' It was then I realized that there was more than one person there. "_What's up?"_ "Boys, this is Moukaryuu, Mouk, these are folks from the crime lab." I paused, I wonder why. "And uh…" "_A lab tech, I came to look at-"_ The dude with the Texan accent coughed, the dark haired boy stopped. I took a moment to observe the other people. Both guys, one Asian whilst the other looked European or perhaps related to some one from Europe. I wondered who Mouk would fall for. I immediately got my answer from Mouk's reaction to the dark haired boy. My new obsession had just come up. Fan girl rant… coming from inside…. 5…4…3…2…1! OOH!! SO KAWAII AND CUTE AND ADORABLE!! THEY MATCH EACHOTHER PERFECTLY! AND IT LOOKS REALLY HOT TOO! I MEAN MOUK IS LATIN AND HOT AND THAT DUDE IS ASIAN AND CUTE AND YEAH IT TOTALLY WORKS!! Then I felt someone looking at me and I was slowly brought to the real world.

"The hell? It's about time you finally came to. You were humming in a really high-pitched tone and you scared me half to death! What in hell just happened?" I giggled mischievously. Mouk sent me an 'are-you-crazy-women?' look and then I frowned.

"I was in the middle of a vision!"

"Oh ah yeah about that… You were just acting weird you've never done that before!" He had an apologetic tone in his voice, but I knew that he was avoiding the word 'sorry'. This could be fun…

"So you're sorry?"

"Yeah." He said, trying to act normal.

"Hmm, so what are you again?"

"What you just said."

"Mm Hmm, and what is that?" Mouk sighed, I had won!

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"So anyway, what happened in your vision?"

"Well, a picture's worth a thousand words-."

"But a video's worth a million, okay lets work it, you make the tea I'll set up the living room oh and do you want brown or black?" I smirked.

"What do you think?" He smirked back and we set to work. Mouk started drawing ancient writing in a circle where the rug should be (which was already rolled up in the corner for occasions such as this one.) And I started to brew the herbs that would transfer my vision from me to him and the other herbs that would duplicate me vision so I could keep my memory of the event. Once done I strolled into the living room to find Mouk putting the black paint away. "Ready?"

"As usual."

"Sure, I'll go with that. Feel the sarcasm dripping from my voice." There was no more talking. We got down to business. I gave Mouk his tea and he to the needle filled with the black magic ink and injected it deep into my shoulder. To any normal mortal, it was extremely painful, to a second level vampire, a mere pinch. And when you're a used to it second level vampire it was a touch of a feather. Once Mouk had injected himself, and winced we touched our shoulders and closed our eyes. The scene into the future that I had seen with my own eyes, was now being passed over to Mouk's head. To the sender, it was a shock of seeing it being replayed in your mind in fast forward. To the receiver, absolutely horrible. I felt bad but when we did it this way he might be able to sense what happened before or after my vision. Knowledge is wisdom, wisdom is power. And power is what we want over our attackers. I felt the shudder of Mouk as it passed from my arm to his. We pulled away, the points in our arms disappeared and Mouk doubled over. The black markings on the floor flooded onto his body as he screamed in agony. I winced for him, I didn't like this, but every time I tried to talk him out of it he'd get angry and say he was just doing his part and so on.

I helped him up, his face was contorted with pain as I led him to his room. The marks sunk into his body and he lay down on his bed and immediately fell asleep. I smiled, it was over, he would dream the vision and maybe before or after. I took of his shoes and shirt and tucked him in. God… I'm turning maternal!! I thought. I went to the living room and cleaned up, and then I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

_**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**_

Greg opened his apartment door and plopped on his couch, kicking his shoes off.

"Man I need food, I'm starved." And with that made his way into the kitchen, rummaging through his fridge till he found what he was looking for. A flask containing a maroon liquid more commonly identified as blood, specifically human blood. "Bottoms up." Greg downed the entire flask and burped once done. He grinned, "Much better." Greg sighed to himself. They would seriously be tracking down one of his-own kind! "I wonder what level he is…? Or rather, his Power temperature. And what was the motive besides plain hunger? I mean sure that's motive enough but seriously I feel like there's something else… Whatever, I need to take my mind off of this, let's see what the joys of television can do for me today!" Greg gingerly sat down on his cushy chair, which his cats (Gesar, Zabulon, and Witezlaf) usually peed on. It was clean, thankfully. Then he took the remote and started flipping, he settled on a cheesy badly reviewed vampire movie. "This should be good." He scoffed as the Vampire snarled and screeched at garlic, and plain out guffawed when Vladimir the Vamp couldn't see himself in the mirror. Exact opposite of the truth. Vampires could see perfectly well in the mirror, in fact a little too well for their own liking. That being the main reason them, or rather us, avoid them. Just then the phone rang the Killers' song Somebody Told Me. Greg reluctantly muted the TV and dragged himself to the phone. "Sanders."

"Greg? Hey it's Nick." Greg nearly dropped the phone, and did in fact drop his jaw. His eyes went wide. Nick… Nick was calling him. Okay relax, just take a deep breath. It's probably about work. Okay here we go, act natural.

"Oh hey, something wrong at the lab?"

"No, um actually I uh… was wondering if you'd want to go to lunch with me or something?" Greg gasped and almost chocked on the quick intake of breath. "G, you there? … Hello?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm here, sorry! But um yeah sure!" said Greg trying to recover from the shock. Okay the first initial wave is gone… phew. Oh God he's not saying anything! Okay calm down it's only been a second your thoughts are just going a mile a minute so just calm down and okay. Greg smiled; he could do this. He could do this! "Three questions; when, where, and why?" Nick chuckled.

"Well are you doing anything now?"

"Nope, just passing the time by watching cheesy vampire movies." Greg could feel Nick smiling on the other line. "So where?"

"What are you hungry for?" _Blood_, thought Greg. _Human food doesn't have a taste to me._ But answered,

"I dunno, what do you feel like?"

"You like Italian?" _Ha-ha, garlic hmm, BRING IT!_

"Hell yeah!"

"Cool, Italian it is then."

"You still haven't answered my last question…" Greg pouted, and then realized Nick couldn't see it. To tell the truth Greg didn't really want to hear the answer to that particular question. He was fantasizing about it being a date and wanted to stay in the safety wall of his illusion. He did not want a reason for being asked to lunch other than it being a date to get together. However he knew that a different reason would come out of Nick's mouth and it would be like freezing cold water in the middle of a warm summer day. But it was too late now…

"Well… You know how um uh… well uh… When um…" Nick took a deep breath. "Okay, so basically do you remember back at that amber alert in Henderson last week? And um I said that it was so horrible about the girl and that it's even worse her parents didn't even care and that my daughter is the most important thing in my life besides someone else."

"Right, and then I asked who that was…"

"Yeah, and I said it was you… And that I like you…"

"And I said I like you back."

"Right so I was just thinking that maybe since we like each other we should go on uh you know a date." Greg was having a huge fiesta inside his head. Mini Greg brain cells were doing the Macarena and singing Marilyn Manson. The butterflies in his stomach were having seizers and his whole body was flipping out in general. But Greg's voice and body on the outsider were as cool, calm, and collected as could be.

"True, and okay! There's an Italian restaurant near my house, wanna go there?"

"Sure!" And they chatted away until they realized they could be talking face to face by now. Once Greg put the phone down he put his I-pod in his speakers and raised it to full volume to play Greek Song by Rufus Wainwright. Then he started to get ready, taking a full ten minutes to decide to wear a red t-shirt with a splat of blue and yellow paint on it and some light blue comfort fitting jeans.

_you who were born with the sun above your shoulders_

_you turn me on, you turn me on_

_you have to know_

_you who were born where the sun she keeps her distance_

_you turn me on, you turn me on_

_but so does she_

_you who were born there where beauty is existence_

_you turn me on, you turn me on_

_your body heals my soul_

_you who were born where you shiver and you shudder_

_you turn me on_

_the girl is gone_

_so come on, let's go_

_all the pearls of china fade astride a Volta_

_don't sew beelines to anybody's hide_

_save your poison for a lover who is on your side_

_one way is Rome and the other way is Mecca_

_on either side_

_on either side of our motorbike_

_one way is home and the other way is papa_

_on either side_

_on either side, prepare to strike_

_when I get back I will dream in Barnes and nobles_

_don't leave me here_

_don't leave me where angels fear to tread_

_when I get back I will bleed after my beating_

_don't leave me here_

_don't leave me here, I'm scared to death_

_all the pearls of china fade astride a Volta_

_don't sew beelines to anybody's hide_

_save your poison for a lover who is on your side_

Now Greg was ready for his date with Nick.


End file.
